Oneshots Bakugan
by ventusbrooke
Summary: A collection of stories for the pairing Alice and Shun and/or Dan and Runo. Song-fics and one-shots. Previously called: 100 One-shots Bakugan; Pre Previously called: There is nothing I do better then Revenge. 5th chapter: Rivalry Presented- One-shot
1. There is nothing I do better

_There is nothing I Do better then revenge, by Taylor Swift, one-shot Alice and Shun_

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

_Now go stand in the corner__  
__And think about what you did_

I didn't do anything wrong. Shun was walking beside me when Fabia came up. She had a disgusted face on when she looked at me. And I didn't do anything wrong.

_The story starts when it was hot__  
__And it was summer and I had it all__  
__I had him right where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him alone__  
__And let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage__  
__I never saw it coming__  
__Wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I am the rest of me__  
__And just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain__  
__Was beating in me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

It was a hot, summer night, when Fabia came back. I had Shun where I wanted him. In my arms when Fabia came along and swiped him from me. She had no Idea who she was stealing from, and I planned revenge. All I need is a good plan, to stop her from kissing him.

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__But she's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I__  
__Do better than revenge_

Shun didn't see it coming. People think she's a saint from heaven, I think she's an actress from Hell. She was wearing black pants and a black tank-top. Her shoes were a matching black and she had her hair tied up in I bow. But she should know that there is nothing I do better than revenge.

_She looks at life like it's__  
__A party and she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend__  
__And she's so over it__  
__I think her ever present__  
__Frown is a little troubling__  
__And she thinks I'm psycho__  
__Cause I like to rhyme her name with things__  
__But sophistication isn't__  
__What you wear or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down__  
__To get to where you wanna go__  
__They wouldn't teach you that_

One day, after that party, she's going crazy like she's in some kind of fantasy. Well girl you should wake up, this is no legacy. Shun was hanging out with her now, like I don't exist, I want to know if my revenge plan will get her to exit. There I was, planning something out, when Shun came in and said, "How come Fabia is still alive, she was died back in Neithea (or how you spell her home planet)?" I sighed and looked away; I was planning on how to kill her anyway.

_In prep school so it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity__  
_

I had a plan all written out, now I'm gonna test on her now. She walked in the school in a pink dress, just as I would've hope. I turned on the fan and her dress went up, and she blushed madly. Everyone was laughing at her now, like some circus freak just came by. I was happy now, that I wouldn't have to say good-bye.

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__But she's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There's is nothing I__  
__Do better than revenge_

She didn't keep in mind, that there's nothing I do better than revenge. It was so sweet it tasted like victory, but instead me hugging Shun, he went up to me and kissed me. I knew he loved me, you should've saw Fabia's face when she got angry, "There's nothing sweeter than revenge." I said.

_I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at honey__  
__You might have him but haven't you heard__  
__I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at honey__  
__You might have him but I always get the last word_

She looked at me and rolled her eyes like I was somebody. You had him for a long time, but instead you thought revenge. Like me, but my thoughts are always brighter, always thinner, and nothing like dynamite.

_She's not a saint__  
__And she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__But she's better known__  
__For the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground won't__  
__Make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind_

She went up to us, both me and Shun. She just grabbed Shun's hand and led him through the door. I grabbed a hold of him, but Fabia pulled him, making me fall to the ground. Then I swear I'll get revenge, another time, I won't give in until I get him back, I just have to think of a plan that's Dynamite.

_There is nothing I__  
__Do better than revenge_

My Idea was dark, very evil by the way, I didn't care until I got my revenge the way I want it to work. Fabia walked in like nothing happened the next day. She was too stupid to see me pull out a ball for my sabotage. We'll ambush her, and then I'll take him back, and then hit her again. And finally I'll have the last laugh.

_Do you still feel like__  
__You know what you're doing__  
__Cause I don't think you do__  
__Do you still feel like__  
__You know what you're doing__  
__I don't think you do__  
__I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause__  
__Come on show me__  
__How much better you are__  
__So you deserve some applause__  
__Cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than__  
__You can say sabotage_

I threw the balls with my friends, Dan, Runo, Julie, and everybody else. I grabbed Shun, by the hand. I sense he's saying I did bad. But no matter what, at least I got him back. Fabia ran, back home to her home planet, we celebrated on my plan, but there was one thing, I didn't understand. If she's alive, whose the person died. Shun and I lived happily together, but to tell you again, "There's nothing sweeter then revenge." There is nothing I can do better than revenge.

"Thanks for saving me Alice." Shun said. I turned back to see his sweet hazel eyes. "You're welcome, hey, how come Fabia's alive, and you said she died?" I asked him. "Well, long story, to make it short she was killed, but for some reason, she's alive, I really don't know honey." He answered. I looked at the night sky, and again, back to Shun. He came close to me. We came closer to each other until we kissed. The full moon was shining on us. I felt like we're finally in peace.


	2. Just the way you are

Bruno Mars- Just The way You are, Alice and Shun

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V**

The summer party for the brawlers is just getting set up. Dan and I were in charge of decorations, while everyone else just started to arrive. "I hope Fabia doesn't come barging in again, like the last time, she totally ruined our good work, and she almost kissed you, Alice was just about killed her until Fabia saw her and threw her off the balcony." Dan recalled. "You and I almost got her until she was transported back to her home planet." Dan added.

I didn't want to remember that day. Alice was thrown off the balcony, she went to the hospital, and then we heard that her arm broke. So the brawlers suggested that all the brawlers, except Alice, would set up the party, even though Alice likes wrapping the presents for everyone, also, it's also the time Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Alice, and me became the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Mira, Ace, Baron, Keith, Jake, and Ren joined in now, but Fabia was banned on that day she threw Alice off the balcony. Alice and Runo arrived when we were setting up the lamps on the porch and balcony. The porch was less dangerous than the balcony, so Dan put the lamps on the balcony, and I put lamps on the porch.

"You guys are already haft way finished with everything." Runo reminded us. "Yeah, yeah, but don't forget, the only thing left is the food and drinks, and that's your job, and you have an hour and 12 minutes until everyone else arrives, remember." I said. Then my attention drew to Alice. She was wearing her dress that was as dark as blood plus as light as a star. Her hair, which was surprising, was up in a ponytail. Her pale skin was covered with long elbow length gloves; she had a red flower in her hair as well. She was wearing heels and her eyes were staring right at me.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes****  
****Make the stars look like they're not shining****  
****Her hair, her hair****  
****Falls perfectly without her trying**

Her eyes made the stars seem like they never in a life time shine. She removed the ponytail that made her hair stand up, fall. Her hair fell without her trying it seemed. She looked at me again. My attention then was drawn to her arm.

It was healing faster than I expected it would. Baron, Ace, and Keith arrived. Their jobs were to do the rearranging of the furniture. Billy, Mira and Jake finally arrived on time with Ren, who was looking around, walking behind. Their jobs were to make sure everything is right.

Runo finished making the snacks, and Mira put on some music. I was looking at Alice, who was looking at Ace. '_What does Ace have that I don't?' _I asked to myself. I looked over at Ace, who was just doing that bad-boy posing that Mira likes so much. Just then, Mira's and Ace's son, Aziz, (Az-iz), came running in.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. He had Ace's purple hair and Mira's eyes. And too bad, he has Ace's personality. "Not at all, the party's just starting." Runo recalled. I just sat on the couch, looking at Alice. I was about to speak to her until Aziz, came running past me, almost nearly stepping on my foot. I jumped up quickly.

**She's so beautiful****  
****And I tell her every day****  
**

I rested back down, but stood up minutes later, and Alice followed me outside to the porch. "Did you forget something?" She asked. "Oh yeah, you're beautiful." I recalled. "Um no, but thanks anyway, I think." She thanked. I looked up to the sky, with Alice watching me. "Um, Shun I always wanted to tell you something." She began. "Did you want to kiss Fabia?" She questioned.

"That's a stupid question, hell no." I said to her. "Then why did you?" She asked me again. "I didn't, what would make you say that?" I asked. "I just wanted to know." She smiled. I chuckled, and looked up to the sky again. Then I was about to turn around, when Fabia showed up in front of my face, and kissed me.

**Yeah I know, I know****  
****When I compliment her****  
****She won't believe me****  
****And its so, it's so****  
****Sad to think she don't see what I see**

"What the hell?" I yelled. Everyone else ran outside to see why. "Go away Fabia, you were banned from here." Alice snapped. She gave a quick death stare to Alice, then grabbed my hand, and led me away from her. I stopped her and threw her over my shoulder, but she landed near Dan and whipped out a knife.

"Don't move or Dan gets hurt." She yelled. Everyone gasped. Then, Dan was being smart and grabbed the knife and slashed Fabia nearly in haft. "Dan run." Runo screamed. I ran toward them, before Fabia can fall on the ground, and before she can strike out at me. Fabia was then transported back to her home planet. After staring, everyone went on with our party.

**3 years later Shun's P.O.V**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay****  
****I say**

It's been 3 years now, and Billy and Julie got a son named Julius. Aziz and Julius have been great friends, until they had a stupid idea. They planned our summer party at a beach. Where we will go swimming and relax. When we got there, I didn't fell so relaxed.

There were more guys here maybe to see Alice. She's been a guy magnet for the past 6 years. When we got our swimsuits on, we all went to the water, while Runo, Mira, Alice, and Julie laid in the sun. Dan and I were swimming when we saw both Alice and Runo being watched by a group of boys that were making them uncomfortable. We got out of the water and sat down next to them.

**When I see your face****  
****There's not a thing that I would change****  
****Cause you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are****  
****And when you smile, ****  
****The whole world stops and stares for awhile****  
****Cause girl you're amazing****  
****Just the way you are**

"What's wrong you two?" They asked us when we sat down next to them. "Nothing important, um, you knew that boys are looking at both of you right?" We asked them. "Ah, that's it, you guys are jealous." They said. Just then, before we can speak, two boys from the group came and got in front of us. Everyone with us came and saw what was going on. "Hey, do you guys mind, there are two girls here who need our help, so run along." Said the first boy, who grabbed Alice's hand.

The other grabbed Runo's. They were leading them toward a boat, when one of them saw Aziz and Julius in their way. "Aziz, get out of the way." Ace yelled. "Julius, you two." Billy yelled. Ace and Billy ran toward them, when the boy with Alice in his hands grabbed Aziz by his neck shirt and held him up high. Dan and I ran toward them, until the boy holding Aziz grabbed a knife and nearly slashed him. I heard Dan yell a little, but heard Runo scream. I saw a flash of what happened.

The boy slashed Dan instead of Aziz. Aziz grabbed the knife from the boy who held Alice and gave it to Dan. Dan easily slashed the knee of the boys who held both Alice and Runo. The boys dropped down on the sand and then we left. Dan got stitches from Runo and Alice. And Aziz was checked for any injuries. We thought the worst was over, but we were wrong.

**Her nails, her nails****  
****I could kiss them all day if she'd let me****  
****Her laugh, her laugh****  
****She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**1 year later Shun's P.O.V**

Finally, our winter party was coming. Aziz and Julius were happy at the time. Dan was better now, and Alice's arm felt better to her now. That year, was the year I was going to propose to Alice. Dan and I made a bet. I was to propose to Alice, and he gets to propose to Runo. We're already 22, have jobs, and we can protect our families if we need to. Nearly every day. The response I got was, "Yes, yes, I will marry you." A lot of joy for one day thank you. I was happy she said yes.

But Runo's answer was harsh and happy at the same time. Not to be reminded. I'm happy that both I and my best friend would be married on the same day and time. In three weeks at 6:30. If Aziz and Julius doesn't go crazy or something like that. And that no one would crash the wedding that is. Unlike somebody, as rotten and in love with me like that Devil Girl from Hell, Fabia.

_**She's so beautiful**__**  
**__**And I tell her every day**__**  
**_

I tell Alice she's so beautiful every day, but she doesn't take it seriously.

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**__**  
**__**Id never ask you to change**__**  
**__**If perfect is what you're searching for**__**  
**__**Then just stay the same**__**  
**_

**3 Weeks Later Shun's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks now, and its 4:00. The wedding was set up and everything was in place. I looked around to see everyone I knew was here. I looked toward my bride. She looks so beautiful, the way she flicks her hair. I looked toward Dan's bride, and if you tell me, she doesn't look happy.

If I had a nickel for every time she was unhappy, I'd be rich. Dan arrived beaten up. As I can see, there was a cut on his back. Everyone stared at him. "Shun, Alice, you guys should hide, Fabia's coming." He said weakly. He fell on his knees, starting to get weaker. "You guys have to hide, I tried to hold her off, and I did do a far amount of damage, but not enough to stop her from coming." He added. I looked outside to see Fabia coming up the streets.

She was far away, meaning Dan must have ran here. I looked at Alice and Runo and said, "Get everyone to a safe place, Dan and I will hold her off long enough to let you guys escape." Dan nodded and without an argument from neither Alice nor Runo, they did what they were told. Dan stood up and we both went outside to see Fabia walking toward us. "Ah, a wedding, who's it for?" She asked. "It's not a wedding," I said, "It's a funeral." "Who died?" She asked again. "You." I recalled.

"What, I'm here, I'm I?" She asked. "Yeah, and just in time." I said. I ran toward her, but she dodged me and went toward Dan.

_**So don't even bother asking**__**  
**__**If you look okay**__**  
**__**You know I say**__**  
**_

"Don't bother asking if you look fine in a way that your wife to be is super ugly." Fabia yelled at both at us. Dan was quick and before anything else happened, he killed her. "That's for ruining our wedding." He said. I high-fived him. No more problems.

_**When I see your face**__**  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change**__**  
**__**Cause you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**__**  
**__**And when you smile,**__**  
**__**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**__**  
**__**Cause girl you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**__**  
**_

I looked down the aisle. My wife, Alice, was so beautiful. I was awe struck. I looked at her soft brown eyes. She's mine, all mine. She was smiling. I loved her smile. It seemed as if, the whole world stopped and stared at it. She looked amazing.

A clear white dress and flowing red hair covered by a white veil. Who wouldn't want her? I'll tell you who. No one. Everyone would want her. And she's mine. She walked up the steps, followed by Runo, who was exactly as beautiful. "Here we are!"

I said. "Together forever." She said. After the preacher did his talking. "I do." I said. "I know commence, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Both me and Dan kissed are new healthy wives. "Together forever." I whispered in her ear. "Right." She said.

_**The way you are**__**  
**__**The way you are**__**  
**__**Girl you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**__**  
**_

**5 years later (Shun's P.O.V)**

I still remember my wedding day. Ah, sweet memories. It was that time of year again. The Brawler's summer party was here.

Again, me and Dan were setting up decorations when 10 year old Aziz and Julies came running past with 4 new members of the brawlers. My daughter and son, Venous and Dare **(Will be featured in later stories),** and Dan's daughter and son, Angeress and Riot, **(Will be featured in later stories too)**.

My wife came outside. She was still as beautiful as I remembered, and I don't want her to change. "Hey Shun, do you think this dress makes me look big, or is it to short?" She asked. "It's perfect. And remember Alice, I like you just the way you are." I said. She giggled, and went back inside. "Shun, now all we need is some music, and we can get this party going." Dan said. "Don't worry Dan, I know a perfect song, and it goes well with the story of our life." I said.

_**When I see your face**__**  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change**__**  
**__**Cause you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**__**  
**__**And when you smile,**__**  
**__**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**__**  
**__**Cause girl you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**_

I was sitting out on the balcony."

Now, all I need to do, is get rid of Klaus." I said to myself.

I looked behind me.

Klaus was dancing with my wife.

"Shun, let's go sing our song, I got your intro finished."

"Alright, let's go out there and knock them dead. Seriously, lets knock Klaus dead." I said.

"Already done." Dan said.

I looked at the place.

"When I saw Alice's face, there wasn't a thing I would change about her." I started.

"She was amazing in every way. Cause she was always perfect the way she is now. Same goes to Runo, but when both of them smile, it seems as if, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause they are both amazing, just the way they are. And I wrote a song that goes with our life, and here it is." I finished.

I started playing my song. It felt like the whole world now was in peace.

Just because Fabia's gone, now all I got to do is get rid of Klaus, and that'll be next.

But my life with Alice is perfect, just the way it is.


	3. I'd Kill Again

I'd Kill Again- Wolf, Dan and Runo

* * *

**I Will Kill Again-Wolf**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I sat in the window. Not now can I assassinate the pain I have felt for so long. I jumped out and met up with Runo. "I don't know what to do." I said. "We are assassins; don't we kill for a purpose?" She asked. "Huh, even if I want to remember all the people we killed, I want to know the purpose." I said. "We kill nothing but time if we sit here and talk." "Right, but, we should have the right to know why we should kill them." I said. I looked around, my friends have all gathered. "But we don't need a view of them," I started. Everyone looked at me. "We have memories instead." I finished.

**_Nothing but time is what I kill these days__  
__In this concrete cell just big enough for a bed__  
__The walls have scratch marks that's how I sharpen my nails__  
__And I don't need a view I have memories instead_**_  
_

I looked around. Why must my master be upset with me? I did nothing to disturb him in any way. Should there be a law for Master not to be upset unless he has something to be upset about, and not to punish the one in charge if someone in his/her team did that reason? 'Master,' I thought, 'I Will Kill Again, and you'll be the one to go down first.'

**_Oh no, can't you see even though imprisoned__  
__I will always be there for you to haunt you in your dreams_**_  
_

I was in this stupid prison cell for days. Just because my Master thought I went insane. Well that's just it. "I am insane, but at least I get the jobs done." I said. Shun, my best friend, and partner, was chained into the wall beside me. "Why would Master punish us, we did what we were told?" I added. "Shun, do you even know anything about Master?" I asked. "No! All I know is that his name's not Master, it's Genres (Gen-rest)." Shun said. "Age 35, young, but single, head of the organization of Assassins." He added. "Dammit, we already lost before the first sword is drawn. What the Hell in the world does he want with the Gem of Congress?" I asked. "He wants to rule- the world." Shun replayed before falling asleep.

**_Don't release me, I'd kill again__  
__Don't make the mistake and take my shadow for a friend__  
__Never unleash the beast__  
__Or feed the flame__  
__It wouldn't take long before I killed_**_  
_

"They have to release us; they don't know what the Hell they're doing with the Gem." I yelled. Another one of my friends have been captured, this time, it was Shun's wife, Alice. "But I'm glad you're safe Alice. If they even laid a finger on you, I'll kill them." I added. "Me too, but she's my wife Dan, I'll do the killing." Shun stated. I sighed. Just 3 more days, until we are free, and I can kill Master- I mean, Genres. I found out his full name when a guard was coming with Alice. I killed them, but, it was valuable information they couldn't get away with. 'I'm coming for you, Genres Ji'ousife (Jay- you-se-fay).'

**_As days turn to years while my hair turns grey__  
__You will never forget me and I haven't forgotten you__  
__I vividly remember your eye reflected on my blade__  
__Night and day in my dreams I finish what I started to do_**_  
_

"I'll remember him when I get his eye reflected of my own blade, Katana." I said to Shun. "Then, I'll kill Forest Gojhay (Go- Shay)." He said. "Surprising, none of our hair turned grey." I said. Everyone agreed. Suddenly, we heard some random guy saying that the Assassins took the life of his wife, just for getting useless information. I walked up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. So hard, his head cracked and shot off. "Have fun in Hell with your useless wife. And none of you don't even try to say anything bad about the Assassins. All we are here is to help all of you." I said. Everyone in the crowd agreed and left. "Nice move my child." I turned. There he was. "Genres sir." I pretended to fake loyal. Everyone else on my team followed my lead.

_**You know these walls can never keep me inside**_**_  
__I will always be there for you to haunt you in your dreams_**_  
_

Forest came out behind him. "Oh dam, Shun, you look kinda grayish, I mean being in that prison for a year." He teased. Shun bit his lip, keeping the anger not get to him. "Dan, Shun, Alice, Runo, Julie, Marucho, I have terrible news. I have gotten a letter from your landlord, he demands you 6 present ASAP." He demanded. "He's in Oak Town." Genres added. He smirked.

**_Don't release me, I'd kill again__  
__Don't make the mistake and take my shadow for a friend__  
__Never unleash the beast__  
__Or feed the flame__  
__It wouldn't take long before I killed_**_  
_

"Moray, we're here." I called out to our landlord. No answer. Suddenly, from above, assassins came out and attacked us. "Time to put our skills to use." I said. Everyone started to attack. "Go ahead my children, take them out." Genres laughed. He was holding a light bluish greenish ball in his hand. "The Legendary Gem of Congress." I said. Otherwise screamed. "I'll get it." Shun said and ran up to where Genres was standing. Suddenly Forest came out of nowhere. "Hell you won't." Forest yelled. He took out a sword and slashed Shun. "Dammit." Shun yelled. Alice came up behind Forest and slashed his back. Forest fell and Shun, with his sword, slashed his head. Splitting it. "Thanks Alice." Shun said. Alice nodded.e siadf.

**_I can never see the light again__  
__That's OK; you're always before my eyes__  
__In our fantasies united again__  
__Where I make sweet love to you with my knife_**_  
_

I closed my eyes. "This is to be the final battle of us Genres Ji'ousife." I yelled. "Yes, teacher against students." He said pleaded. "Your head is ours Genres, and I'll be taking that Gem back to the Congress." I yelled. "This is to be the final battle." I yelled. My team cheered. I ran toward him. Dodging all attacks thrown at me and killing my comrades, or, people who were once were, my comrades. I looked up. Black robes and a hidden blade. Hah, preschool basics. I jumped far enough to land behind Master- I mean, Genres. "Ji'ousife Genres, your head is mine." I said, and taking my sword and placing it by his head. Suddenly, the Gem turned red and flashed, blinding me. When I opened my eyes, he was dead. "Whaa?" I yelled. The Gem was back to its normal color. "What happened?" I asked.

**_There was nobody like you among all the others__  
__I enjoyed you more which is why I kept you alive__  
__It is my satisfaction to be the main attraction__  
__And to know that you'll remember me 'till you die_**_  
_

"It seems like the Gem of Congress unleashed its power against the one you used it." Shun said. "But, he didn't hold it when it beamed that flash of red light. Something must have killed him." I said. I looked at the corpse. "We won, I guess. Haft victory I supposed, or an unwanted loss." I said. "We won." Everyone else said. "We'll remember this day when Master- I mean, Genres, lost his life against us." I said. Everyone agreed. But one thing goes through my mind? Was it all worth it? I guess, since it was already done. We left the Assassin's main building.

**_I know you know, but they can't understand it__  
__I will always be there for you to haunt you in your dreams_**_  
_

"Dan, why so glum, we won?" Runo, my wife said. "Nothing my dear, just, thinking what I said to everyone else in this lonesome town: I know you know, but you won't understand it, I will always be there for you to haunt your dreams until you die, unless you keep quiet about the Assassination of Genres. Don't even say his name." I said. "Well what do you know; you didn't say Master that time." Runo said. "Well, he is gone, better to let go of the past then bring it with you into the future." I said. She nodded._  
_

**_Don't release me, I'd kill again__  
__Don't make the mistake and take my shadow for a friend__  
__Never unleash the beast__  
__Or feed the flame__  
__Run for your life when you hear my footsteps in the rain__  
__Don't release me, I am insane__  
__It wouldn't take long until I killed__  
__Once again__  
__I just can't wait__  
__To kill again_**

"Don't release him, he'd kill again." I ordered.

I, Dan Kuso, trusted companion of what was Genres Ji'ousife, and first student to reach high assassination level, "Blood-Thirsty Assassin", is now the leader of the Assassin League.

I warned EVERYONE, to not make the mistake and take my shadow for a friend.

Cause if you carried valuable information, you tell me, and you die. Since you can't go telling what happened.

People run for their life if they hear my footsteps in the rain.

If am in jail they shouldn't release me, since I could go insane.

"Cause I won't rest, and I can't wait, To Kill Again."


	4. Collide

Collide by Howie Day

* * *

_**Shun's P.O.V**_

I walked down the streets. I was heading toward my house, when I was hit. I looked up and saw that my girlfriend, Alice, fell on me, crying for some reason.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**

"Alice are you ok, I didn't mean to bump into you I was-." In mid-sentence I was cut off. She was sleeping, but how? I picked her up and I glided across the sidewalk toward my house.

I set her down in the middle of the flooring. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. 'Why'd you fall asleep?' The thought ran through my mind. I see nothing that can wake her up, no not even time. I was struck by her cuteness and beauty, her peaceful eyes asleep, and yet she's mine, and no one can take that away from me.

And yet she's the best, and she was almost damaged that one time, oh how can I be so stupid to see her almost damaged by that fall, and yet she still lays peacefully, resting the day away.

But every day I see her like this, never awake, and never close to waking up. I'm doomed in a world that collides us.

**I'm open, you're closed**  
**Where I follow, you'll go**  
**I worry I won't see your face**  
**Light up again**

"Shun." I heard her say. I walked over to her and found out that she was just day dreaming.

"You fell out of the tree or wall, so I brought you here to see if no damage was done. Your beauty is flawless and it brings the stars to shame, not even the most beautiful rose can't match up to yours, and to say that once I'll say it again, no, not the rose nor stars can match up to your beauty that is far off their rank." I said trying to sound romantic.

"Such sweet words you say, it's not like you." Alice said her voice so soft and innocent, not even a feather can match up to it when it falls onto the ground.

"I thought it was best to speak my heart out for once, Alice I love you and to never let you go, not with all the people who won't speak in truth, but words full of lies like the ones I'll never use against you." I said with my best hope that she'll stay with me and never go.

"I'm with you forever, body and soul, is that what was worrying you, if so, I'm sorry I let you feel it, within all my heart and mind, your mine." Alice said, her voice starting to quiver, as I can tell, she was about to whimper.

"My sweet don't cry, nothing is wrong here, yes I was worried you'll leave me for someone else, and yet I was wrong, I was stupid to think, that my lovely bride-to-be would leave." I said. After that I covered my mouth, and hopeful she won't replay, but I was wrong and she lift her head up toward mine.

Her soft brown eyes, so weary, so tear breaking, I was driven toward guilt. "I was going to ask you this one question, but I think you should lay down for now, build up your strength so your able to walk, since I can't carry you since I tripped in the bath-tub." I said so plainly, I hate to state, but my best choice was it, now I wait, for a replay so hated.

"Will you marry me?" I asked sort of nervously, but when that came from my mouth, she hugged me in glee and I turned to her. As I thought, the world was colliding her and me.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide  
**

We are one that is all I can say, now that my life has turned I can relax on the rest of my way. Knowing my Bride is my one and only thing, that'll keep me alive from further on until it is my time.

No, not even death can tear us apart at this time, and I'm glad that she would be mine. She was mine from the start to the finished, and yet I can't remember why I was driven.

I always wanted her, from her red shining hair to her flawless skin. Her soft brown eyes can melt away your crimes. Her voice so soft, not even I can rewrite this girl so sweet, oh I couldn't wish for anything so neat. Even the best fall down sometimes, and that these words seem to rhyme. But my doubts fill my mind, but I find somehow that the world collides you and I.

**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind  
**

You were always on my mind. From school and toward home, I never thought about anything else but you, ya know.

I've been wanting to know, what was your first expression of me. I was quiet and still and that no life came toward me, now that I know all about you, I just want our bond to expand, and to fill our gap that we have seen for so long.

I'm scared to know, was I always on your mind? I ask this a million times, and your only answer was yes, but I get a feeling it was more than this.

I always found a way to say, such romantic things to you, but yet every time we look into each other's eyes I stutter and withdraw my clumsy voice, and yet I still stutter after many rehearsals and practices, I just can't believe that you are my witness.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You're so stunning,_

_The stars can't even catch up to you!_

_I wait around all day,_

_Waiting for your replay,_

_And yet I get this feeling that this is good-bye!_

_Saying this makes me lie,_

_And I promise to never do in a life-time,_

_But without you by my side,_

_I'm about ready to give up on life._

My poem is suck-ish, I know it all too well, but give me a chance and I'll show you that I'm the one.

But even I can fall down some times. But I get the feeling the world wants to collide both you and I

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide  
**

Even the best fall down some times, and yet you still shine. You're the comet that I keep wishing on, and yet my wish came to life. You're the falling star whose shine never dies, and I want this to be a memory that has been locked in you and me.

When the stars refuse to shine, your smile was always my light. Our wedding day is just a few days away, and yet I feel the world wants us to collide.

This was my only chance, to show you what I meant. All those days of nonsense, today's the real test.

I'm 100% sure, that you're my gold. You shine within the Heaven's light. Now remember I can be romantic at times.

"I've always wished you from the start, I can't remember what I was drawn, to lose all my senses to you, my love, my one and only, it's hard for me to believe that your mine for the taking, so please except this ring I made especially for our wedding day." I said holding a diamond ring.

Alice took it and we said our vows, we were married now.

"I've committed my whole life for you, and I wish you and me luck to our future to be. But I can't help this feeling that this world and fate brought us to be, and wanted us to collide with each other, just you and me." I said through eyes of joy.

And yet when the stars refuse to shine, your smile always causes a brighter shine. From the mountains peck, through ocean waves, every time I look at the moon and sun, I think of only you, and what we came to be.

Even the best fall down some times, and yet I have the feeling, that this world wanted us to be, just you and me collided.

**Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind**

You never did lie, you kept your promise to be mine, and yet that still needs time. We were scratchy for a few days, and yet I came to say, that this will work, you and me, I just can't believe, that you and me were meant to be, and I can see that now perfectly. Your voice is crystal clear, when you need something, I'm always there.

But I got this feeling that the world wants to collide you and I, can't you see that now, you had enough time?

**Even the best fall down sometimes**  
**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**  
**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**  
**You finally find you and I collide**  
**You finally find you and I collide**  
**You finally find you and I collide**

Even the best falls down sometimes, and yet these words seem to rhyme, throughout every doubt that fills our minds, we can proceed with our lives, together forever, and to not be split apart, we were meant to be, and we now see that absolutely perfectly that the world wanted us to be, just you and me!


	5. Rivalry Presented

_Oneshots Bakugan Presents:_

_Rivalry Presented-_

_Summary: Shun and his school Rival- Jason both want to win the heart of Alice. Jason and Shun have a long unwanted rivalry that's gone too far when Jason nearly asks her out in front of everyone in the school. Will it end, or will a funeral take place in school?_

_Warning: Script type talk-_

_Ex:_

_Dan looked at his right to see his girlfriend, Runo, leaning against his shoulder._

_Dan: Nice day, huh?_

_Runo: It's beautiful!_

_Dan and Runo looked at the lake in moonlight._

_Dan: Your so beautiful in low light, Runo._

_Runo: *Blushing* Thanks, you look cute in the dark._

_Dan and Runo looked back at the scenery in front of them_

_(Just a short Example to give you an idea how I will run this story)._

* * *

**Chapter one: Start**

**Shun's P.O.V**

Shun: I'm sick of the fights.

I yelled. I just came home from school and another fight with my school Rival. Jason. He always makes Alice uncomfortable. I'm about to remained him that I'm the one Alice loves, not him.

Shun: I just can't take it anymore.

I said to my best friend, Dan Kuso.

Dan: I have a few reasons why as well.

He said while looking at Runo and Alice, with a following duo of Jason and Trevor walking sneakily up behind them.

Dan: I'm about to maul Trevor for the same reasons you should do to Jason.

Shun: For another reason, you and I agree to something.

Dan: But, like we can change our behavior. But when rivalry comes in, there's bound to be a funeral or two when it comes to you and I, *Smirks*.

Shun: Got that right.

I said when looking at Alice and Runo who walked towards us.

Runo: You called us over for-

Runo began the sentence.

I looked behind them and Jason and Trevor stood waiting for them (Runo and Alice) to leave, or for us (Dan and I) to leave.

Dan: We called you over here for a reason that you two should be aware of.

Shun: Jason and Trevor. The J&T (JaT or JAT) problem.

Runo: So…

Alice: What's the problem?

Dan: They keep following you for what reason?

Runo: No reason… maybe we attract them, opposites attract.

Alice: Maybe they're interested in us.

Shun: No duh. Ever get the feeling that they bother you; well let me tell you-

Runo: You two are jealous.

Dan and Shun: *Blush madly*

Shun: We're not jealous, just concerned about you guys.

Dan: Jocks are not to be trusted.

Alice and Runo: You and Shun are jocks and we trust you fully.

Shun: Not our point.

Alice: Calm down Shunny, Am your girlfriend, and Runo's is Dan's, that's never gonna change.

Runo: Yeah, and if they try to make a move, I'll slap them until they bleed.

Dan and I have to laugh at that. Runo does have some pretty hard slaps that could make someone bleed to death if she wanted them to.

Shun: Ok, only if you promise to beat the crap out of them.

Runo: You got it.

Dan and I went toward the park, and Runo and Alice (followed by Jason and Trevor), went to the museum across the street.

Shun: Somehow, the days just seem to come out and get us.

* * *

**Chapter two: One Thing Gone Wrong**

Now school, one thing I don't want to be in. Many girls going gaga over you, even if your heart goes to one person, and someone else just can't get enough from her when he looks at her all day without paying attention to where he's going and learning.

I walked further on into the school and near my locker was Alice.

Shun: Alice, nice to see you.

Alice: Shun, nice to see you too.

Shun: What happened last night?

Alice: Nothing, Runo and I went to the museum and after that we ran into Fabia and Ren.

Shun: Really, are you sure it's not Jason and Trevor in disguise?

Alice: Yes, I'm sure.

Jason: Alice, there you are, I have something to tell you!

Shun: 'Oh great.' Alice lets go.

Alice: Hold on, Shun.

Jason: Everyone I have an announcement to make.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward Jason and us.

Jason: Alice, forgive me for following you everywhere you went, and everything you did, but I think I've grown a bond between us, don't you think?

Alice: *Blushing*…

Jason: Your speechless, of course you are, so may I make this one move… Will you go out with me?

Shun: 'Last straw'.

I had enough. When Alice ran away from complete humiliation, I ran up to Jason and kicked him in his face.

Shun: Just wait till Runo hears this.

With that I left his body on the ground for the teachers to see his bleeding face.

Alice was my girlfriend, and he knew it. Now I think Alice is hiding in a locker, trying to call Runo without getting her in trouble.

* * *

It was after school, and I was right about Alice hiding in a locker trying to call Runo for help.

Shun: He asked her to go out with him in front of everyone.

Dan: I know the speakers were on when he did it.

Shun: Great, now the whole school will have to wait for Alice's answer.

Dan: She isn't going. She's with you.

Shun: I know that. It's just that, she can change her mind sometime.

Dan: Calm down Shun, it's not gonna change your relationship with Alice, that'll be plan ironic. It'll never happen.

Shun: Yeah, you're right. Hey, how is Runo and the Trevor problem?

Dan: Saw Trevor trying to force Runo to kiss him, so now he's in the hospital for a real long time.

Shun: You beat him up.

Dan: No, he just saw my shadow and ran. He got attacked by an alligator on the way. Serves him right, thank you Karma.

Shun: Yeah, now I wish that Karma can teach Jason that lesson.

Dan: It'll soon happen, someday, but not today.

Shun: Hopefully soon.

* * *

**Chapter three: Another Misunderstanding**

Alice: Runo?

Runo: What is it Alice?

Alice: Can you do something for me?

Runo: Sure, what?

* * *

Shun: Jason is so going down

Dan: Shun, you're over reacting.

Shun: No I'm not. If I see Jason's face with Alice I'm gonna put him in his grave.

Dan: Calm down, it happened once.

Alice: Shun, Dan, over here.

Runo: What took you so long?

Dan: Traffic…

Shun: And a whole bunch of Fan girls and Jason plans.

Runo: Don't worry Shun; I already had a little talk with Jason.

Shun: What'd you do?

Runo: You can say a little bit of torture, won't hurt anyone.

Everyone one of us laughed. If Jason's gone, then I wouldn't have to worry about a thing no more. It's just going to be Alice and me.


End file.
